


Mighty Man

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, john henry gifset inspired, you know that cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a really cute gif of Polly and John Henry arm wrestling and it was ADORABLE.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mighty Man

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a really cute gif of Polly and John Henry arm wrestling and it was ADORABLE.

Arm wrestling was a big deal in the Resistance base. It was recreational, fundamental. It would earn extra shower tokens, extra rations, even credits if one wrestled the right person.

Finn found that rather quickly. He knew the way of the game, he’d done it a couple of times during recreation. He'd always done fairly well, though none of the rewards equaled those of the ones on D’Qar. 

“I wanna do it.” Finn whispered. 

“Do what?” Poe asked, wiping spaghetti sauce from his chin. 

“I wanna arm wrestle.” Finn pointed. 

“Then find someone to arm wrestle with, baby.” 

Finn nodded. It only took him sticking his arm out for a couple seconds. 

He was good. The first opponent was vanquished without Finn really even trying, just pressing his arm down. The opponent- a burly green creature- grunted a noise of concession and tossed down a packet of soft brown powder. Finn pushed it toward Poe. “What's that?” 

“Hot chocolate mix.” Poe grinned. “You're gonna love it.” 

Finn smiled, nodding. “Alrig-oh.” 

There was another person in front of him, his arm slotted through Finn’s hand. “My turn.” 

“Okay.” Finn nodded, adjusting his grip. 

It was just as easy, with only a bit of effort on Finn’s behalf, earning a couple of credits. He pocketed those. 

It went on and on, the amount of loot on Finn’s corner of the table tripling and quadrupling as more and more people and creatures decided to test their luck. There was no contest. Even when two people paired up, or three, Finn could win.

He was even making a how of it, using his free hand to cover his mouth as he feigned a yawn. That made them laugh.

Poe was among them, proud of him for soaking up all the attention he usually shied away from. But more people were noticing him and commenting on him, pondering aloud if he had a girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend.   
He ran his fingers through his hair, smirking to himself. 

“Who’s next? Who wants to try?” Finn was calling,flexing his arms some. He was adorable. And the crowd of people surrounding him loved it. 

He was so enraptured with the attention he was getting that he didn't even notice Poe settle down on the black disc and hold his hand out, sliding it into Finn’s. 

“I’d like a try.” He announced. 

Finn turned, adjusting his grip. “H-Poe.” Finn smiled that big smile, holding Poe’s hand comfortably. 

“Hey. I want to try.” Poe explained. 

“Oh- alright.” He nodded. 

“But don't go easy on me.” Poe insisted. 

“Of course not.” Finn flushed lightly. 

“Just making sure.” He smiled, gripping his hand. 

Finn was trying, he could tell, and his elbow was slipping, so it made him feel better about his actions when he stood up and leaned over the table, sealing their lips. 

Finn’s grip slackened, making it very easy for Poe to flex and lay his hand on the table. 

The crowd was silent. Finn was shaking his head from laughing so hard and slowly the crowd relaxed. 

“I win.” Poe smirked, seating himself in Finn’s lap. 

“You always win.” Finn chuckled, wrapping his arms around him. 

“True.”


End file.
